Seeing Is Believing
by Gothic Spook
Summary: The agents are at the moment college students. Mulder takes the 4 of them to a haunted house to prove a point to Monica. Things dont go as planned. AN. There is a non-character death version as well (chapter 2) Please Read And Review
1. Original version

**Seeing Is Believing**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
Category: Romance, Angst, Character death!!!!!  
Summary: The agents are college students and Mulder takes the four of them to a haunted house to scare them. Things don't quite go as planned.  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not **own it!  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know  
Feedback: Love it, always welcome  
Dedication: To Alex who said I should turn this story into an X File and post it!  
Authors Notes: This was originally a ghost story I had to write for school. In changing the characters it has become an X Files. Enjoy! And I was very proud when I got my grade from this.... A! Enjoy the story. And remember to let me know what you think!  
****************  


They ran through the hundreds of trees that surrounded the house, the moon was full and the stars shined brightly in the dark night sky, they were the only source of light they had to guide them. Sticks snapped. Leaves crunched. And the wind howled like wild wolves as they kept running, not once ever looking back. They reached the large metal gates to find it locked with a rusted chain and lock.  
  
There has to be another way out. Monica hoped, trying to mask the fear in her voice.  
  
There isn't. John replied trying to keep calm.   
  
He thought for a second as they heard sticks snap and leaves crunch becoming increasingly closer.  
  
I have an idea, here.   
  
He cupped his hands together and signalled for Monica to step into his hand, so he could lift her up, so she could climb over the locked gate. As the sound of sticks snapping and leaves crunching became closer, Monica was lifted and managed to climb over the other side. John started to climb with all his strength, but couldn't keep his grip and fell back to the ground.  
  
Come on John you have to get up! Monica yelled over the howling wind.   
  
He stood up and was about to try and climb over again when everything went into a deafening silence. There were no sticks snapping, no leaves crunching. The only sound was the howling wind. John looked at Monica and saw all the fear in her eyes, he followed her gaze over his shoulder and slowly turned round so he could see what she was looking at. His eyes went wide with fear. The wind continued to howl into the cold night air. As both John and Monica remembered when all this had started. How they had come to be is this situation.  
  
A week ago was when it started, they were watching a horror film, John was cuddled up close with Monica, she had spent most of the film with her head facing away from the television ever time a scary part came on the screen. On the other sofa were their best friends Dana and Mulder, who were also cuddling up close to one another.  
  
Monica, you're missing the best parts of the film. Mulder told her annoyed that she had spent most of the film looking away.  
  
No I'm not, I just don't particularly like those parts of the film. She stated. Mulder looked at her curiously.  
  
Then why did you agree to watch this film? The whole film is full of those particular parts that you don't like. He asked. Monica didn't respond, she didn't know how to.  
  
I can just see you in a haunted house, running away the second something strange happened. Dana laughed, and so did Mulder. John tried not to.  
  
I would not run away. She stated a little angry that they thought of her like that.  
  
Prove it then. Everyone looked at Mulder like he had gone insane.  
  
And how exactly am I going to prove it? Monica asked curiously at what was going on in his mind. Everyone turned their attention to Mulder.  
  
I'll tell you when we arrive, but be ready on Friday with a weekend worth of clothes and then I'll take you someplace where you can prove that your as brave as you say you are. Mulder told her with a mischievous grin.   
  
He turned his attention back to the film, ending the conversation, they began watching the film again. Monica wasn't really paying attention, she was thinking about what Mulder has planned and hoped that she could prove that she wasn't as scared as they thought she was, and hoping that she wasn't going to regret going along with whatever Mulder had planned for her.  
  
For the entire week Monica, John and Dana had tried to convince Mulder in to telling them what he had planned, but he wasn't giving in and had been capable of keeping his plan a secret from every one else for the whole week. On Friday the four friends packed a weekends worth of clothes and loaded all their belongings in to Mulder's SUV. No one said anything. No one knew exactly what to say. Without saying a word to one another they all took their seats in the car, with Mulder driving, Dana in the front passenger seat and John and Monica in the back seats. Mulder started the engine and drove towards the destination that he only knew. The car journey was long and quiet. As they were driving through a well wooded area, Mulder became increasingly worried, the car was running low on fuel, he had not seen a petrol station for a long time and knew that they didn't have much time until they were out of petrol. About fifteen minutes later the car stopped amongst the trees.  
  
What are you doing? John queried as to why they had stopped in the middle of nowhere.  
  
We're out of petrol. Mulder stated and put his head on the steering wheel in frustration.  
  
Are you serious? Dana questioned, not quite believing it.   
  
Mulder nodded his head in confirmation. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Monica broke the silence.  
  
Well what are we going to do now?   
  
I don't know. Mulder admitted.  
  
How far away is it to that place you were taking us to? John asked, trying to find a solution to their problem. Mulder looked at the map for a second then looked up at John.  
  
Its about five miles through the woods. He told them.   
  
They all agreed to walk the last five miles, they didn't really have a choice, each one taking their own bags and started walking away from the car. Monica looked back at the car after a few steps and began to say a silent prayer before taking John's hand in hers and continued walking. She had a very bad feeling about this weekend.  
  
A couple of hours later they arrived at a huge house, the biggest any of them had ever seen, even Mulder seemed suprised at how big it was. They opened the ancient gates and walked up the path towards the front door. The front garden and driveway was vast, it was full of old statues and water fountains, the grass was overgrown, it looked like no one had been around there in a real long time. All of them continued to stared in amazement at the house, all except Monica, she couldn't explain the feeling that she was having but she felt eyes on her. Dark eyes watching her. She looked at her friends, none of them were looking at her. She looked back at the house, it was the house that was watching her. It was looking deep inside her soul, learning everything there was to know about her, the feeling of the dark eyes of the house on her was overwhelming her with fear. Her instincts told her to run as far away as she could, but she knew she had a point to prove by being here and would not run away, she would stick it out and face whatever was waiting for her and her friends.   
  
They made their way inside and were shocked to see how stunning it actually was, on the outside it looked old and abandoned, on the inside however it was amazing everything was clean from top to bottom.  
  
This isn't right. The words slipped out of Monica's mouth before she could stop them.  
  
What do you mean? It's beautiful. Dana stated her opinion.  
  
What I mean is that outside is old and makes this house look as if no one has visited in years, but look at the inside, it looks like some one cleaned it a few seconds before we arrived. Monica explained.   
  
John thought for a second and looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was scared and wanted to go, to tell the truth so was he. He turned towards the other two, not once ever letting go of Monica's hand.  
  
She's right, this doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore. He told them.  
  
Well we haven't much of a choice, our car is five miles away, with no petrol and we are in the middle of nowhere without a petrol station anywhere near here. Mulder reminded them.   
  
With a lot of reluctance they agreed to stay the night and then would figure out what to do in the morning. John and Monica had a bedroom on one side of the house and Mulder and Dana had another bedroom on the other side.  
  
Both John and Monica were still awake a few hours later, neither of them could sleep, they both knew that something was wrong but couldn't place what it was exactly.  
  
What's the matter? John asked her in a whisper.   
  
He looked down at Monica who had her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him tightly, as if afraid she would loose him, she looked up at him and even in the dark of the night he could see the tears and fear in her eyes.  
  
I don't know. She lied the best she could. Unfortunately for her John knew her a lot better than that.  
  
Are you having one of your feelings again? He asked her and she nodded her head in confirmation. What do you feel? He knew that when she had a feeling that it was usually right and that her instincts should be trusted.  
  
She stated. When she didn't continue John knew it was more than that.  
  
What about eyes? he questioned, curious as to what she meant.  
  
It feels like eyes are watching me all the time, watching us all. It's hard to explain but what I do know is that we are not wanted here and should leave, definatley the sooner the better. She explained just seconds before sleep claimed her. John was awake for a few minutes more thinking about what she had told him before sleep finally claimed him as well.  
  
Was she awake? She wasn't sure. But she felt like she wasn't sleeping. But it didn't feel quite like reality either. All she knew was that she was alone in the house. It was dark. Cold. Walking into the living room she could see a brother and his younger sister playing happily together, laughing at jokes. She wandered upstairs into the master bedroom and peered through the crack in the door, there she saw two bodies tangled in the bed together. She thought it best to leave them and went downstairs back to the children. The little blonde hair girl came running up to her and held her hand tightly.  
  
Who are you? She asked.  
  
Monica, is that your brother? Monica pointed towards the boy who was now watching them.  
  
Yes his name is Tom and I'm Sarah. she informed.  
  
Those are very pretty names. She told them but they didn't smile they just looked at her more intently.  
  
You have to go. Tom told her. Monica looked at him confused.  
  
She questioned  
  
He'll kill you. Sarah stated just before an icy scream could be heard from upstairs.   
  
Monica turned her head to look up the stairs and seeing nothing she turned her attention back to the two little children. She screamed at the sight.  
  
Monica awoke with a start, sitting up straight. Her breathing was shallow. Sweat covered her forehead. John who had been sleeping soundly was woken up by her. He looked at her scared face.  
  
What's the matter? He asked  
  
Nothing I just had a nightmare, that's all a nightmare. She told him not explaining any of the details.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? He asked and she started to explain her dream to the detail. After Monica was done talking she was on the verge of tears and John pulled her into a hug.  
  
Its okay, it was just a nightmare. He told her.  
  
Yeah it was, it means nothing. She told him. She knew she was wrong and that it did mean something. She just didn't know what exactly.  
  
They all met up in the kitchen and sat down at the table to have breakfast. No one was talking much. Mulder was the first to say something and break the silence.  
  
So how was everyone's first night? He smiled at everyone.   
  
After John and Dana told him they had a good night he looked at Monica who had her head down.  
  
Monica how did you sleep? He asked. She looked up and saw everyone was waiting for her answer.  
  
Besides a nightmare, it was fine. She answered. No one asked her any questions about the nightmare and she was glad.  
  
So how are we going to get out of here? Dana asked.  
  
Why you scared already? Mulder joked.  
  
No but we have to eventually go and that's not going to be easy without any petrol for our car that is five miles away, in the middle of nowhere. Dana reminded him.   
  
When we're ready we can just phone a friend and they can come and pick us up. He suggested and everyone agreed.   
  
No one made any move to suggest going now. Monica wanted to, but she had a point to prove this weekend and she would have to stick it out. She silently prayed that she wasn't going to regret that decision later on.  
  
The day went by slowly, nothing much happening. Once night came was when Monica was becoming scared. It was around eleven at night when Mulder suggested a seance. Everyone looked at him like he had completely lost his mind. He was dead serious. No one had much of a choice as they knew he wouldn't leave them alone until they all agreed. They set up the ouiji board and all sat down in a circle and held each others hand. They all closed their eyes.  
  
We wish to contact and sprits that are in this house Mulder began and Dana burst out laughing. Be quiet He ordered her.   
  
Dana composed herself and closed her eyes again. Mulder repeated himself and they waited in silence. Monica's eyes snapped open when she heard someone say her name. She looked at her friends, they all still had their eyes closed. She thought it was just her imagination, but then she heard it again. It was the voice of the little girl from her dream.  
  
Does anyone else hear that? She asked, everyone opened their eyes.  
  
Hear what? John asked. She heard it again.  
  
She told them. They looked at her confused.  
  
What are they saying? Mulder asked. She listened for a second until she heard the little girl say something else.   
  
_Get out while you can, he'll kill you and your friends if you don't.'  
_  
Monica asked aloud. Dana was about to say something about Monica talking to herself but Monica put her hand up to silence her. Monica listened again.   
  
_My father, if he finds you he'll kill you all.'   
_  
Monica asked. She listened.   
_  
He doesn't like you, or your friends, but he hates you the most and wants you even more.'  
_  
She questioned again.   
  
But the voice was gone. No one answered. Everything was silent. A bolt of lightening and a sound of thunder made them all jump. Dana quickly put the ouija board away and every one turned their attention back to Monica, who appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
Monica, what happened? Monica hesitated over whether or not to tell them. She decided it would be better if they knew. Even if they thought she was crazy.  
  
Last night I had a dream there was a little girl and a little boy a scream came from upstairs and when I looked back, they were dead, blood was everywhere. She paused before continuing. The little girl who was talking to me, she told me that her father will kill us if he finds us, she said that he hated us all but me even more and wants me dead even more. She looked at their reactions. John didn't know what to believe. Dana, she could tell that she did believe. And Mulder looked at her strangely.  
  
Are you serious? He mistrusted her and didn't believe her story.  
  
Deadly serious. I suggest we leave as soon as we can. John and Dana quickly agreed.  
  
We have to wait until morning, no one's going to come pick us up at nearly midnight, and the storm has knocked the phones out for the night. He explained to them. Hesitantly they all agreed to stay one more night. They didn't really have much of a choice.  
  
Thunder woke Monica up in the middle of the night. She noticed that John was gone from bed and started to worry. Should she wake the others? Should she go look for him? Should she just stay where she is and wait? She decided to go and wake the others. No way was she going to be on her own in this house. She walked softly towards her friends bedroom. The floors creaked every time she stepped on one. The house was dead silent. All that could be heard was the howling wind. At least the storm was over she thought to herself. She reached the bedroom door and reach out a hand to turn the handle. It opened eerily by itself before her hand was near it. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She walked in and saw her friends peacefully sleeping.  
  
She whispered, when they didn't answer she said both of their names a little louder, that usually woke them up. This wasn't good she thought. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. They hadn't responded at all, not even stirred a little. Monica was now standing next to the bed, wandering what she should do. She decided to wake them up by pulling the covers completely off.  
  
John had been in the kitchen, unable to sleep, he decided for a middle of the night snack. As he was about to have another bite of his food, an icy scream pierced through his ears. He dropped the spoon and ice-cream and ran as fast as he could up the stair towards where the scream had come from. He didn't have time to stop as Monica ran out the room crying. He grabbed hold of her arms.  
  
What's wrong? What happened? He questioned. She looked at him through the tears and barely managed to get the words out.  
  
Their dead, oh god, we have to get out of here now!   
  
He could hear the urgency in her voice and agreed. Not before looking in the room and seeing what had happened. His eyes went wide at the sight. He quickly turned around, grabbed her hand and started running for the stairs. As they reached the door a loud and angry roar came from upstairs. It seemed to follow them. They swung the door open and started running.  
  
They ran through the hundreds of trees that surrounded the house, the moon was full and the stars shined brightly in the dark night sky, they were the only source of light they had to guide them. Sticks snapped. Leaves crunched. And the wind howled like wild wolves as they kept running, not once ever looking back. They reached the large metal gates to find it locked with a rusted chain and lock.  
  
There has to be another way out. Monica hoped, trying to mask the fear in her voice.  
  
There isn't. John replied trying to keep calm. He thought for a second as they heard sticks snap and leaves crunch becoming increasingly closer.  
  
I have an idea, here.   
  
He cupped his hands together and signalled for Monica to step into his hand, so he could lift her up, so she could climb over the locked gate. As the sound of sticks snapping and leaves crunching became closer, Monica was lifted and managed to climb over the other side. John started to climb with all his strength, but couldn't keep his grip and fell back to the ground.  
  
Come on John you have to get up! Monica yelled over the howling wind.   
  
He stood up and was about to try and climb over again when everything went into a deafening silent. There were no sticks snapping, no leaves crunching. The only sound was the howling wind. John looked at Monica and saw all the fear in her eyes, he followed her gaze over his shoulder and slowly turned round so he could see what she was looking at. His eyes went wide with fear. The wind continued to howl into the cold night air. Monica reached through the bars and grabbed hold of John refusing to let him go. Fear was building up inside of them. Monica started to pray silently. Praying for the ghost to go away. Praying for him to let them go. It wasn't working, the ghost continued to move closer. Out of nowhere a blinding light came from inside the house. It shined through the property. John and Monica had to shield their eyes. They heard a scream.   
  
Once the light was gone and the scream was soundless they opened their eyes. Their mouths hung open from shock. The house was gone. There was no metal fence separating them any more. It was just a forest, trees now stood where the house was. They looked into each others eyes and saw the same confusion in each other. They both turned around ready to run back towards their car that was five miles away. But stopped dead in their tracks. The car was right in front of them and the petrol had been refilled. Neither of them questioned they only drove away from there as fast as humanly possible. Never to return.   
  
THE END


	2. Non character death version

Here is a non-character death version. Its basically the same except a tiny part at the end. Let me know what one you think is better. This or the original?**  
*************  
**Seeing Is Believing******  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
Category: Romance, Angst, Character death!!!!!  
Summary: The agents are college students and Mulder takes the four of them to a haunted house to scare them. Things don't quite go as planned.  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not **own it!  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know  
Feedback: Love it, always welcome  
Dedication: To Alex who said I should turn this story into an X File and post it!  
Authors Notes: This was originally a ghost story I had to write for school. In changing the characters it has become an X Files. Enjoy! And I was very proud when I got my grade from this.... A! Enjoy the story. And remember to let me know what you think!  
****************  


They ran through the hundreds of trees that surrounded the house, the moon was full and the stars shined brightly in the dark night sky, they were the only source of light they had to guide them. Sticks snapped. Leaves crunched. And the wind howled like wild wolves as they kept running, not once ever looking back. They reached the large metal gates to find it locked with a rusted chain and lock.  
  
There has to be another way out. Monica hoped, trying to mask the fear in her voice.  
  
There isn't. John replied trying to keep calm.   
  
He thought for a second as they heard sticks snap and leaves crunch becoming increasingly closer.  
  
I have an idea, here.   
  
He cupped his hands together and signalled for Monica to step into his hand, so he could lift her up, so she could climb over the locked gate. As the sound of sticks snapping and leaves crunching became closer, Monica was lifted and managed to climb over the other side. John started to climb with all his strength, but couldn't keep his grip and fell back to the ground.  
  
Come on John you have to get up! Monica yelled over the howling wind.   
  
He stood up and was about to try and climb over again when everything went into a deafening silence. There were no sticks snapping, no leaves crunching. The only sound was the howling wind. John looked at Monica and saw all the fear in her eyes, he followed her gaze over his shoulder and slowly turned round so he could see what she was looking at. His eyes went wide with fear. The wind continued to howl into the cold night air. As both John and Monica remembered when all this had started. How they had come to be is this situation.  
  
A week ago was when it started, they were watching a horror film, John was cuddled up close with Monica, she had spent most of the film with her head facing away from the television ever time a scary part came on the screen. On the other sofa were their best friends Dana and Mulder, who were also cuddling up close to one another.  
  
Monica, you're missing the best parts of the film. Mulder told her annoyed that she had spent most of the film looking away.  
  
No I'm not, I just don't particularly like those parts of the film. She stated. Mulder looked at her curiously.  
  
Then why did you agree to watch this film? The whole film is full of those particular parts that you don't like. He asked. Monica didn't respond, she didn't know how to.  
  
I can just see you in a haunted house, running away the second something strange happened. Dana laughed, and so did Mulder. John tried not to.  
  
I would not run away. She stated a little angry that they thought of her like that.  
  
Prove it then. Everyone looked at Mulder like he had gone insane.  
  
And how exactly am I going to prove it? Monica asked curiously at what was going on in his mind. Everyone turned their attention to Mulder.  
  
I'll tell you when we arrive, but be ready on Friday with a weekend worth of clothes and then I'll take you someplace where you can prove that your as brave as you say you are. Mulder told her with a mischievous grin.   
  
He turned his attention back to the film, ending the conversation, they began watching the film again. Monica wasn't really paying attention, she was thinking about what Mulder has planned and hoped that she could prove that she wasn't as scared as they thought she was, and hoping that she wasn't going to regret going along with whatever Mulder had planned for her.  
  
For the entire week Monica, John and Dana had tried to convince Mulder in to telling them what he had planned, but he wasn't giving in and had been capable of keeping his plan a secret from every one else for the whole week. On Friday the four friends packed a weekends worth of clothes and loaded all their belongings in to Mulder's SUV. No one said anything. No one knew exactly what to say. Without saying a word to one another they all took their seats in the car, with Mulder driving, Dana in the front passenger seat and John and Monica in the back seats. Mulder started the engine and drove towards the destination that he only knew. The car journey was long and quiet. As they were driving through a well wooded area, Mulder became increasingly worried, the car was running low on fuel, he had not seen a petrol station for a long time and knew that they didn't have much time until they were out of petrol. About fifteen minutes later the car stopped amongst the trees.  
  
What are you doing? John queried as to why they had stopped in the middle of nowhere.  
  
We're out of petrol. Mulder stated and put his head on the steering wheel in frustration.  
  
Are you serious? Dana questioned, not quite believing it.   
  
Mulder nodded his head in confirmation. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Monica broke the silence.  
  
Well what are we going to do now?   
  
I don't know. Mulder admitted.  
  
How far away is it to that place you were taking us to? John asked, trying to find a solution to their problem. Mulder looked at the map for a second then looked up at John.  
  
Its about five miles through the woods. He told them.   
  
They all agreed to walk the last five miles, they didn't really have a choice, each one taking their own bags and started walking away from the car. Monica looked back at the car after a few steps and began to say a silent prayer before taking John's hand in hers and continued walking. She had a very bad feeling about this weekend.  
  
A couple of hours later they arrived at a huge house, the biggest any of them had ever seen, even Mulder seemed suprised at how big it was. They opened the ancient gates and walked up the path towards the front door. The front garden and driveway was vast, it was full of old statues and water fountains, the grass was overgrown, it looked like no one had been around there in a real long time. All of them continued to stared in amazement at the house, all except Monica, she couldn't explain the feeling that she was having but she felt eyes on her. Dark eyes watching her. She looked at her friends, none of them were looking at her. She looked back at the house, it was the house that was watching her. It was looking deep inside her soul, learning everything there was to know about her, the feeling of the dark eyes of the house on her was overwhelming her with fear. Her instincts told her to run as far away as she could, but she knew she had a point to prove by being here and would not run away, she would stick it out and face whatever was waiting for her and her friends.   
  
They made their way inside and were shocked to see how stunning it actually was, on the outside it looked old and abandoned, on the inside however it was amazing everything was clean from top to bottom.  
  
This isn't right. The words slipped out of Monica's mouth before she could stop them.  
  
What do you mean? It's beautiful. Dana stated her opinion.  
  
What I mean is that outside is old and makes this house look as if no one has visited in years, but look at the inside, it looks like some one cleaned it a few seconds before we arrived. Monica explained.   
  
John thought for a second and looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was scared and wanted to go, to tell the truth so was he. He turned towards the other two, not once ever letting go of Monica's hand.  
  
She's right, this doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore. He told them.  
  
Well we haven't much of a choice, our car is five miles away, with no petrol and we are in the middle of nowhere without a petrol station anywhere near here. Mulder reminded them.   
  
With a lot of reluctance they agreed to stay the night and then would figure out what to do in the morning. John and Monica had a bedroom on one side of the house and Mulder and Dana had another bedroom on the other side.  
  
Both John and Monica were still awake a few hours later, neither of them could sleep, they both knew that something was wrong but couldn't place what it was exactly.  
  
What's the matter? John asked her in a whisper.   
  
He looked down at Monica who had her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him tightly, as if afraid she would loose him, she looked up at him and even in the dark of the night he could see the tears and fear in her eyes.  
  
I don't know. She lied the best she could. Unfortunately for her John knew her a lot better than that.  
  
Are you having one of your feelings again? He asked her and she nodded her head in confirmation. What do you feel? He knew that when she had a feeling that it was usually right and that her instincts should be trusted.  
  
She stated. When she didn't continue John knew it was more than that.  
  
What about eyes? he questioned, curious as to what she meant.  
  
It feels like eyes are watching me all the time, watching us all. It's hard to explain but what I do know is that we are not wanted here and should leave, definatley the sooner the better. She explained just seconds before sleep claimed her. John was awake for a few minutes more thinking about what she had told him before sleep finally claimed him as well.  
  
Was she awake? She wasn't sure. But she felt like she wasn't sleeping. But it didn't feel quite like reality either. All she knew was that she was alone in the house. It was dark. Cold. Walking into the living room she could see a brother and his younger sister playing happily together, laughing at jokes. She wandered upstairs into the master bedroom and peered through the crack in the door, there she saw two bodies tangled in the bed together. She thought it best to leave them and went downstairs back to the children. The little blonde hair girl came running up to her and held her hand tightly.  
  
Who are you? She asked.  
  
Monica, is that your brother? Monica pointed towards the boy who was now watching them.  
  
Yes his name is Tom and I'm Sarah. she informed.  
  
Those are very pretty names. She told them but they didn't smile they just looked at her more intently.  
  
You have to go. Tom told her. Monica looked at him confused.  
  
She questioned  
  
He'll kill you. Sarah stated just before an icy scream could be heard from upstairs.   
  
Monica turned her head to look up the stairs and seeing nothing she turned her attention back to the two little children. She screamed at the sight.  
  
Monica awoke with a start, sitting up straight. Her breathing was shallow. Sweat covered her forehead. John who had been sleeping soundly was woken up by her. He looked at her scared face.  
  
What's the matter? He asked  
  
Nothing I just had a nightmare, that's all a nightmare. She told him not explaining any of the details.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? He asked and she started to explain her dream to the detail. After Monica was done talking she was on the verge of tears and John pulled her into a hug.  
  
Its okay, it was just a nightmare. He told her.  
  
Yeah it was, it means nothing. She told him. She knew she was wrong and that it did mean something. She just didn't know what exactly.  
  
They all met up in the kitchen and sat down at the table to have breakfast. No one was talking much. Mulder was the first to say something and break the silence.  
  
So how was everyone's first night? He smiled at everyone.   
  
After John and Dana told him they had a good night he looked at Monica who had her head down.  
  
Monica how did you sleep? He asked. She looked up and saw everyone was waiting for her answer.  
  
Besides a nightmare, it was fine. She answered. No one asked her any questions about the nightmare and she was glad.  
  
So how are we going to get out of here? Dana asked.  
  
Why you scared already? Mulder joked.  
  
No but we have to eventually go and that's not going to be easy without any petrol for our car that is five miles away, in the middle of nowhere. Dana reminded him.   
  
When we're ready we can just phone a friend and they can come and pick us up. He suggested and everyone agreed.   
  
No one made any move to suggest going now. Monica wanted to, but she had a point to prove this weekend and she would have to stick it out. She silently prayed that she wasn't going to regret that decision later on.  
  
The day went by slowly, nothing much happening. Once night came was when Monica was becoming scared. It was around eleven at night when Mulder suggested a seance. Everyone looked at him like he had completely lost his mind. He was dead serious. No one had much of a choice as they knew he wouldn't leave them alone until they all agreed. They set up the ouiji board and all sat down in a circle and held each others hand. They all closed their eyes.  
  
We wish to contact and sprits that are in this house Mulder began and Dana burst out laughing. Be quiet He ordered her.   
  
Dana composed herself and closed her eyes again. Mulder repeated himself and they waited in silence. Monica's eyes snapped open when she heard someone say her name. She looked at her friends, they all still had their eyes closed. She thought it was just her imagination, but then she heard it again. It was the voice of the little girl from her dream.  
  
Does anyone else hear that? She asked, everyone opened their eyes.  
  
Hear what? John asked. She heard it again.  
  
She told them. They looked at her confused.  
  
What are they saying? Mulder asked. She listened for a second until she heard the little girl say something else.   
  
_Get out while you can, he'll kill you and your friends if you don't.'  
_  
Monica asked aloud. Dana was about to say something about Monica talking to herself but Monica put her hand up to silence her. Monica listened again.   
  
_My father, if he finds you he'll kill you all.'   
_  
Monica asked. She listened.   
_  
He doesn't like you, or your friends, but he hates you the most and wants you even more.'  
_  
She questioned again.   
  
But the voice was gone. No one answered. Everything was silent. A bolt of lightening and a sound of thunder made them all jump. Dana quickly put the ouija board away and every one turned their attention back to Monica, who appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
Monica, what happened? Monica hesitated over whether or not to tell them. She decided it would be better if they knew. Even if they thought she was crazy.  
  
Last night I had a dream there was a little girl and a little boy a scream came from upstairs and when I looked back, they were dead, blood was everywhere. She paused before continuing. The little girl who was talking to me, she told me that her father will kill us if he finds us, she said that he hated us all but me even more and wants me dead even more. She looked at their reactions. John didn't know what to believe. Dana, she could tell that she did believe. And Mulder looked at her strangely.  
  
Are you serious? He mistrusted her and didn't believe her story.  
  
Deadly serious. I suggest we leave as soon as we can. John and Dana quickly agreed.  
  
We have to wait until morning, no one's going to come pick us up at nearly midnight, and the storm has knocked the phones out for the night. He explained to them. Hesitantly they all agreed to stay one more night. They didn't really have much of a choice.  
  
Thunder woke Monica up in the middle of the night. She noticed that John was gone from bed and started to worry. Should she wake the others? Should she go look for him? Should she just stay where she is and wait? She decided to go and wake the others. No way was she going to be on her own in this house. She walked softly towards her friends bedroom. The floors creaked every time she stepped on one. The house was dead silent. All that could be heard was the howling wind. At least the storm was over she thought to herself. She reached the bedroom door and reach out a hand to turn the handle. It opened eerily by itself before her hand was near it. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She walked in and saw her friends peacefully sleeping.  
  
She whispered, when they didn't answer she said both of their names a little louder, that usually woke them up. This wasn't good she thought. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. They hadn't responded at all, not even stirred a little. Monica was now standing next to the bed, wandering what she should do. She decided to wake them up by pulling the covers completely off.  
  
John had been in the kitchen, unable to sleep, he decided for a middle of the night snack. As he was about to have another bite of his food, an icy scream pierced through his ears. He dropped the spoon and ice-cream and ran as fast as he could up the stair towards where the scream had come from. He didn't have time to stop as Monica ran out the room crying. He grabbed hold of her arms.  
  
What's wrong? What happened? He questioned. She looked at him through the tears and barely managed to get the words out.  
  
Their dead, oh god, we have to get out of here now!   
  
He could hear the urgency in her voice and agreed. Not before looking in the room and seeing what had happened. His eyes went wide at the sight. He quickly turned around, grabbed her hand and started running for the stairs. As they reached the door a loud and angry roar came from upstairs. It seemed to follow them. They swung the door open and started running.  
  
They ran through the hundreds of trees that surrounded the house, the moon was full and the stars shined brightly in the dark night sky, they were the only source of light they had to guide them. Sticks snapped. Leaves crunched. And the wind howled like wild wolves as they kept running, not once ever looking back. They reached the large metal gates to find it locked with a rusted chain and lock.  
  
There has to be another way out. Monica hoped, trying to mask the fear in her voice.  
  
There isn't. John replied trying to keep calm. He thought for a second as they heard sticks snap and leaves crunch becoming increasingly closer.  
  
I have an idea, here.   
  
He cupped his hands together and signalled for Monica to step into his hand, so he could lift her up, so she could climb over the locked gate. As the sound of sticks snapping and leaves crunching became closer, Monica was lifted and managed to climb over the other side. John started to climb with all his strength, but couldn't keep his grip and fell back to the ground.  
  
Come on John you have to get up! Monica yelled over the howling wind.   
  
He stood up and was about to try and climb over again when everything went into a deafening silent. There were no sticks snapping, no leaves crunching. The only sound was the howling wind. John looked at Monica and saw all the fear in her eyes, he followed her gaze over his shoulder and slowly turned round so he could see what she was looking at. His eyes went wide with fear. The wind continued to howl into the cold night air. Monica reached through the bars and grabbed hold of John refusing to let him go. Fear was building up inside of them. Monica started to pray silently. Praying for the ghost to go away. Praying for him to let them go. It wasn't working, the ghost continued to move closer. Out of nowhere a blinding light came from inside the house. It shined through the property. John and Monica had to shield their eyes. They heard a scream.   
  
Once the light was gone and the scream was soundless they opened their eyes. Their mouths hung open from shock. The house was gone. There was no metal fence separating them any more. It was just a forest, trees now stood where the house was. They looked into each others eyes and saw the same confusion in each other. They both turned around ready to run back towards their car that was five miles away and standing next to the car was Mulder and Dana. Alive. Unharmed. Confused. They had been killed. Died. All for of them looked at the car. It was right in front of them and the petrol had been refilled. None of them questioned they only drove away from there as fast as humanly possible. Never to return.   
  
THE END


End file.
